D'une promesse au mensonge
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: OS gagnant ex aequo du concours de février 2011 "les dix ans d'Harry et Draco" sur le site "Absolute Harry Draco". Pas de résumé pour garder le mystère et l'authenticité de ce texte ayant gagné une publication dans un fanzine. Venez le découvrir...


**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Merci aussi à Samantha Lucchetta pour son illustration.

_Cette date de publication ainsi que ce texte servent d'hommage à une personne qui restera toujours dans mon cœur. Pour toi Vivianne._

.

.

**D'une**** promesse au mensonge**

Je me réveillai au doux souffle chaud qui heurtait mon visage et ouvris les yeux sur une tête blonde.

Je souris et une montée d'affection pointa le bout de son nez. Je gémis de bien-être et fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Espoir vain d'oublier…

Le soleil réchauffait la pièce à travers la fenêtre, et après quelques minutes à flemmarder, je me décidai à quitter le lit et à embarquer « mon invité » au passage.

Comme je l'aurais cru, cela ne le réveilla pas et je comprenais de qui il tenait, sans me tromper.

Penser ça me ramena dans le passé.

Une fois le corps délicatement posé sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, je jetai un œil dehors. Le soleil bas illuminait la neige tombée pendant la nuit, recouvrant de son manteau blanc le jardin et la forêt longeant la propriété.

Ma vue s'attarda sur _l'endroit_… et mon cœur se fendit. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de déménager… ayant vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie ici, mais je ne pouvais que souffrir en regardant là… juste là.

Je secouai la tête, et entendant le blond dormeur commencer à bouger, je me dis qu'un bon petit-déjeuner ne ferait pas de mal. Je priai aussi intérieurement qu'il ne se rappelle pas la date. Je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise encore plus.

Je pris le chemin de la cuisine et commençai à préparer du pain perdu.

Je pus me souvenir du jour où je t'en avais fait. De tes yeux au moment de goûter ce simple plat. Tes yeux gris nuance mercure qui s'étaient écarquillés, et puis tu avais léché ta lèvre inférieure avant d'engloutir avec gourmandise le contenu de ton assiette.

Sentant le brûlé, je sortis de mes pensées et me rendis compte que mon pain perdu s'était transformé en pain foutu. Je me rabattis donc sur la seule chose pouvant le remplacer, avant d'aller au supermarché : céréales.

- Salut Harry !

Je me retournai à cette voix endormie et le vis…

- Hey p'tit bonhomme, enfin réveillé, dis-je en souriant.

- J'ai encore fait ce cauchemar… alors je suis venu dans ton lit. Tu m'en veux pas ?

Je secouai la tête et lui embrassai le front. Les yeux pareils aux tiens me firent mal au cœur, mais je ne pouvais rien contre.

Ce petit n'avait plus que moi maintenant, ses parents étant morts et ta seule famille capable de s'en occuper étant à Azkaban. Et puis, nous avions été d'accord à deux pour élever ton petit frère.

Ce dernier Malfoy qui était une sorte de conséquence à notre amour. Je pus me souvenir de la tête de ton père en venant te l'annoncer. Il était paniqué, affolé et … comme je l'avais rarement vu, heureux.

La journée passa comme depuis quelques mois, et à part une bataille de boules de neige avec Abraxas et les courses, nous étions restés à la maison. Ni mes amis ni les tiens n'étaient venus nous rendre visite.

Savaient-ils que je désirais plus que tout ne voir personne en ce jour ?

Maintenant, la nuit tombée, nous étions ton frère et moi devant la cheminée, en train de terminer la lecture de ce bouquin sortit peu avant…

- Harry, entendis-je murmurer.

- Oui.

Je tournai dès lors la tête vers la gauche et tombai une fois de plus sur ce regard… pareil au tien. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais souffrir là…

- Tu m'en veux…

Je secouai la tête, sentant les larmes envahir mes yeux. Le petit n'attendit pas avant de venir se perdre dans mes bras et d'y pleurer.

Comment en être autrement après ce que nous avions vécu…

Là, pleurant silencieusement, je me souvins comment tout avait commencé il y a plus de dix ans aujourd'hui. Comment de Malfoy à Potter, nous en étions venus à Draco et Harry.

Me rendant compte que pour notre anniversaire… j'étais seul… irrémédiablement seul dans mon cœur, mon corps commença à trembler contre celui du dernier lien qui me raccrochait à toi.

**Flash back**

**12 ans en arrière**

Le Magenmagot venait de rendre son verdict et j'étais soulagé. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que cette famille, dont deux membres m'avaient aidé à gagner cette guerre, soit condamnée à Azkaban et… je ne m'étais pas non plus résolu à envoyer le mari de cette femme, qui m'avait sauvé la vie, en prison ou pire, à la mort.

Les gens autour de moi commencèrent à contester mais cela ne changerait rien. Pas après mon témoignage rempli de mensonges. En tant que Sauveur, j'avais été exempté de véritasérum.

Je regardai une fois encore cette famille se serrant dans les bras et me rappelai cette demande quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

_« __- Monsieur Potter ? M'appela un Auror._

_- Oui, répondis-je en le regardant alors que les gens attendaient le dernier procès Malfoy._

_- Le prisonnier Lucius Malfoy demande à vous parler._

_Je restai choqué, puis, après une seconde de réflexion, je me décidai à aller voir ce qu'il me voulait. Une fois dans la pièce, je pris place sur la chaise._

_- Merci d'être venu Monsieur Potter._

_Je souris, ce qui passa pour une grimace. Je ne pouvais oublier quel homme j'avais devant moi._

_- Je ne vais pas être long. Je tiens juste à vous remercier d'avoir évité le baiser du détraqueur à ma femme et mon fils. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant._

_Ses yeux ancrés aux miens rendirent ses paroles encore plus importantes._

_- Ils… enfin, je n'ai pas menti. Votre fils et votre femme m'ont aidé à gagner cette guerre. Ils ne méritent pas la mort, expliquai-je._

_Il s'installa dans le fond de la chaise, faisant s'entrechoquer ses chaines et souffla :_

_- J'aimerais vous demander une dernière faveur avant ma mort, car il ne fait aucun doute que je n'échapperai pas à cette sentence. Prenez soin d'eux Monsieur Potter, ils sont ma plus grande richesse, même si cela ne se voit pas. Et j'ai peur pour eux…_

_Voir le visage défait de Malfoy fissura quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose que j'avais ressenti en voyant les Weasley pleurer Fred._

_- Comptez sur moi Monsieur Malfoy._

_- Merci._

_Tout en disant ça, il avança une de ses mains enchainées et sans réfléchir, je la lui serrai. »_

Sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, je tournai la tête et vis que c'était Ron. Il était… juste surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment ne pas l'être, alors que je venais de mentir devant une salle comble en affirmant que Malfoy m'avait fait parvenir des informations m'aidant à gagner la guerre.

Et Ron n'était pas idiot, il savait que cela était totalement faux. Hermione, elle, avait refusé de participer aux divers procès, mais nul doute qu'elle se rendrait aussi compte de mon mensonge.

- Allez mec, viens. Il n'y a plus aucun procès aujourd'hui, dit-il doucement, me tirant vers la sortie.

.

Les jours passèrent et sans m'en rendre compte, bon nombre de Mangemorts étaient morts par baiser du détraqueur ou enfermés à Azkaban à perpétuité.

Et maintenant j'avais la possibilité de refaire ma septième année.

Ron, ayant reçu une lettre de l'académie des Aurors, tout comme moi, avait décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard pour aller à l'académie. Hermione … sans penser qu'elle en aurait décidé autrement, choisit de retourner à Poudlard et moi…

Moi, je ne voulais plus.

Le château, même réparé, n'enlevait pas toutes les horreurs que j'avais vues le jour de la bataille finale.

J'étais à présent au Terrier, endroit où les Weasley m'avaient prié de vivre. Selon eux, il ne fallait pas que je reste seul à Square Grimault.

- Harry, dit Molly, tu as reçu du courrier. J'ai déposé le parchemin sur la table de la cuisine. La chouette est repartie sans attendre de réponse.

Je ne répondis pas, étant de plus en plus muet. Je ne parlais que lorsque cela était utile. Ron pensait que je regrettais d'avoir menti et laissé en liberté un assassin. Ma foi, je n'en savais rien.

Soufflant, je quittai ma contemplation du paysage à travers la fenêtre et descendis, sur les talons de Molly. Elle ne m'avait pas apporté directement mon courrier sûrement dans le but de me faire descendre.

.

J'étais devant cette grille et je me demandais une fois encore pourquoi j'avais accepté cette invitation à diner venant de cette famille. Je n'avais rien dit à Molly et Arthur, afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Et là, je ne pouvais que regretter un peu.

Déjà, ce manoir me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, la mort de Dobby étant encore fraiche dans ma mémoire.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et je pus apercevoir un corps venant dans ma direction. Après quelques secondes, je me rendis compte que c'était Monsieur Malfoy.

- Merci d'avoir accepté Monsieur Potter.

- Harry, murmurai-je ne sachant pas pourquoi je disais cela.

- Eh bien Harry, appelez-moi Lucius. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

Il inclina la tête et je me rendis compte que toute la discussion s'était passée agréablement. Sa voix avait été douce et polie, comparé aux nombreuses fois où je l'avais entendue, sifflante et froide.

Je fus rapidement à l'intérieur et je dus avouer que l'air était moins chargé en magie noire et l'endroit était un peu plus lumineux que lors de ma dernière visite.

La soirée se passa bien et je fus convié à manger à leur table dans une ambiance polie. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup mais répondais aux diverses questions posées. J'appris par Madame Malfoy, qui m'invita aussi à l'appeler Narcissa, que leur fils avait décidé d'entamer des études de potionniste, au lieu de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait juste dû passer quelques examens d'entrée.

- Souhaitez-vous un digestif ? Me demanda Lucius.

- Hum… eh bien, oui, pourquoi pas.

- Père, avant, puis-je m'entretenir avec… Potter, s'il accepte, bien entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais entrainé dans les étages pour me retrouver dans une chambre, celle de Malfoy je présumais.

- J'aimerais savoir une chose Potter.

Je hochai la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu sauvés, alors que nous avons fait de ta vie un enfer ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas reconnu quand j'ai été attrapé par les rafleurs, avec Ron et Hermione ? Renchéris-je.

Il se pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux. Je vis une petite ride se former sur son front, puis il me répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis posé la question un nombre incalculable de fois et je n'ai jamais trouvé de réponse, Potter.

- C'est pareil pour moi, murmurai-je. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne voulais pas déchirer une famille de plus, alors que ta mère et toi m'avaient sauvé la vie.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, me pénétrant de ses yeux gris. Je nous revis dans un couloir de Poudlard, s'insultant et prêts à la bagarre, mais il murmura :

- Nous devrions redescendre avant que mes parents pensent que je t'ai tué et que je m'apprête à cacher ton corps.

Sa phrase avait été dite sur le ton de l'humour et cela me choqua. Je le suivis en dehors de sa chambre, que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'observer, mais Malfoy me stoppa en plein milieu du couloir.

Je le vis me présenter sa main, un peu tremblante et il prononça, d'une voix neutre :

- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait. J'aime mes parents et… et tu nous offres une seconde chance. Sans oublier que je te dois aussi la vie, finit-il en murmurant.

Je me souvins soudain de la Salle sur Demande en feu, de moi et mes amis, fuyant, avant que je ne leur demande de m'aider à sauver Malfoy et ses amis.

Je secouai la tête et, sans hésiter, serrai la main tendue.

- De rien. On est quitte, tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie. Et… appelle-moi Harry. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, tentai-je de me rattraper.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais proposé ça.

- Enchanté Harry, moi c'est Draco.

Nos mains serrées ne se décollèrent plus, et tout en se rapprochant de moi, il murmura :

- Ce geste me renvoie sept ans en arrière, dans le Poudlard Express.

Je souris, comprenant, et ensuite repris le chemin vers le petit salon, là où nous attendait le reste des Malfoy pour un digestif.

.

Octobre avait succédé à septembre et l'automne était au rendez-vous. Les arbres prenaient des couleurs, Hermione était aux anges à Poudlard et elle s'était même liée d'amitié avec Zabini. Ron était lui aussi de bonne humeur, s'en sortant largement dans ses cours.

Georges, lui, avait rouvert le magasin il y avait deux semaines, avec l'aide de Bill. Et moi…

Moi, j'avais participé à une interview pour le Chicaneur informant la population sorcière que je prenais une année sabbatique… voire plus. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire.

.

J'avais recommencé à parler un peu plus au fil des semaines, et sortais souvent pour retrouver Ron au Chaudron Baveur pour sa pause déjeuner. Mais ma routine, tout juste mise en place, fut perturbée par une lettre venant de Lucius Malfoy.

Il me demandait de venir m'entretenir avec lui au Manoir et en même temps, d'accepter une invitation à diner.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Retour au présent**

Abraxas était maintenant dans son lit et mes yeux étaient perdus dans la nuit. Je laissai passer un soupir et me décidai à sortir. J'enfilai un manteau chaud ainsi qu'une écharpe afin de ne pas tomber malade. Je devais m'occuper du petit.

Une fois dehors, je marchai vers le milieu du jardin et m'assis à même le sol humide. Je savais exactement où tu avais ancré ton regard au mien en ce jour fatidique, scellant nos dix ans de manière éternelle.

Je pus sentir les larmes couler et étant à bout, alors que cela faisait déjà une année que tu nous avais quittés, je ne pus que repenser à notre anniversaire, si important à nos yeux.

**Flash Back**

**1 an plus tôt**

Je sentis la douce sensation d'une main caressant ma hanche, et bougeai dans le but de me coller un peu plus au corps chaud. Puis, me souvenant du jour _de nos dix ans_, j'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur deux billes d'acier brillantes.

- Enfin réveillé !

- Comme si tu étais impatient, lançai-je tout en emmêlant nos jambes.

- Mais oui Monsieur Malfoy, je suis très impatient… très très impatient, murmura-t-il avant de sceller nos lèvres.

Le baiser fut doux, tendre. Une caresse délicieuse qui me fit frémir. Je me reculai ensuite et commençai à parcourir son visage de mes lèvres.

- Harry ? Gémit-il après quelques minutes alors que ma langue s'était aventurée contre son torse.

- Oui, dis-je d'une manière innocente.

- Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? Questionna-t-il en changeant de position et en se plaçant entre mes jambes.

- Non, murmurai-je en caressant sa joue. Quoique la petite mort ne serait pas de refus, là…

- Abraxas va se réveiller, est-ce bien raisonnable ? Demanda-t-il.

- Autant attendre de l'envoyer chez Hermione, décidai-je.

- Mais rien ne nous empêche de faire ça, expliqua-t-il en prenant mon érection entre ses doigts et en me caressant d'un léger va-et-vient.

Je frémis et laissai passer, d'entre mes lèvres, un faible gémissement. Ces dernières furent emprisonnées entre les siennes et je pris aussi son érection en main.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous nous rendîmes ensemble entre nos corps, se murmurant des mots d'amour.

- Bon anniversaire mon cœur, souffla-t-il contre mon cou.

Je lui embrassai l'épaule et murmurai au creux de son oreille :

- Bon anniversaire Draco. Nous revoilà partis pour dix ans, affirmai-je heureux.

- Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te quitter pour partir avec le premier beau brun qui passe ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes ? Tentai-je.

- Touché !

Sur cette parole, il s'enleva de sur moi et fila vers la salle de bains attenante à la chambre. Je le suivis rapidement comme chaque jour, heureux d'être avec lui… de l'aimer et d'être aimé.

Ma vie n'avait pas été facile et après la guerre, elle s'était quelque peu améliorée. Surtout venant de la demande de Lucius pour gérer avec lui diverses œuvres de charité afin d'aider les gens. Au début, j'avais hésité, puis au fur et à mesure, j'avais remarqué que cet homme avait changé ou tentait de changer. Il était plus ouvert et avait l'air sincère. Je m'étais ainsi vu être nommé co-directeur d'une compagnie de bienfaisance avec lui et j'avais dû me rendre au manoir plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. En peu de temps, j'étais devenu proche de cette famille. Et plus encore de Draco.

D'ennemis, en quelques mois nous étions passés à amis… puis bons amis et enfin amants. J'avais bu ce soir-là et lui aussi.

Nous avions ensuite tenté, sans y parvenir, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous avant de recommencer… sans l'alcool.

Et il y avait dix ans, jour pour jour, nous avions eu notre premier rendez-vous officiel. Le premier d'une longue série. Notre premier baiser aussi.

Nous avions eu beau coucher ensemble deux bons mois, aucun baiser n'avaient été échangés, trouvant ça sans doute trop personnel, même si s'offrir comme on le faisait l'un à l'autre était bien plus personnel en y réfléchissant.

- Harry cesse de rêvasser et dépêche-toi. Plus vite on aura fait petit-déjeuner Abraxas, plus vite on pourra fêter notre anniversaire dignement.

Draco m'embrassa langoureusement, avant de quitter la douche pour aller réveiller son frère. Ce garçon orphelin.

J'eus une pensée pour Narcissa, qui était morte en couches, puis pour Lucius, mort trois ans plus tard.

Draco avait bien pris la décision de ses parents, un peu après l'officialisation de notre couple.

Afin de faire perdurer leur famille, Lucius et Narcissa avait décidé de refaire un enfant, Draco ne pouvant pas leur fournir un héritier en m'aimant. Et la magie ne pouvait pas tout rendre possible, comme Draco ou moi portant le fruit de notre amour. Seules les créatures magiques le pouvaient.

Je serrai le poing, tout en me rinçant.

Lucius, devenu important dans ma vie malgré tout ce que j'aurais pu penser, avait été assassiné suite à un chantage d'anciens Mangemorts ayant échappé à la justice. Il devait détourner l'argent de nos œuvres de charité pour les payer et il avait refusé. J'avais appris peu avant sa mort les menaces qui pesaient sur lui par Ron, devenu Auror compétant. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à le garder en vie.

Abraxas nous fut confié, Draco étant sa seule famille… et depuis quatre ans, nous vivions comme une famille. Il était un peu l'enfant que nous n'aurions jamais et sa ressemblance avec l'homme qui avait volé mon cœur était une joie.

- Harry ! Bon sang, tu es encore sous la douche ? Cria Draco.

- Oui, marmonnai-je tout en me décidant à sortir de là.

Je m'extirpai de la douche tout en enfouissant ces mauvaises pensées, me fixant sur la date du jour.

A ce souvenir, un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres et je me séchai rapidement avant de descendre en cuisine pour trouver les deux Malfoy se câlinant.

Je savais au fond de moi que Draco culpabilisait parce que nous allions mettre son frère de côté cette journée, afin de la passer rien qu'à deux et je le comprenais. Mais j'avais besoin d'être avec lui… comme avant.

- Salut Harry !

Le petit me fonça dessus et je le pris dans mes bras. Il m'embrassa et ensuite demanda que je le repose au sol. J'allai embrasser une fois de plus mon mari puis m'attelai à préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux.

.

Une fois Abraxas déposé chez mes amis, Draco et moi étions revenus et avions fait l'amour dans l'entrée, contre le mur. Il m'avait pris avec passion et lenteur, me rendant fou.

Puis il m'avait amené dans la chambre afin que je revêtisse une tenue digne des plus grands couturiers. Je sus quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard que c'était la tenue parfaite pour un des meilleurs restaurant Londonien.

Notre table était en retrait, la musique romantique et le pied qui m'avait caressé l'entrejambe avaient rendu ce repas magique. Les yeux brillants couleur mercure de mon mari, qui partageait ma vie depuis dix ans, me donnaient envie d'hurler mon amour pour lui au monde entier.

Le repas terminé, Draco lâcha ma main, qu'il avait tenue amoureusement tout le long, et nous retournâmes à la maison. Une fois sur place, nous nous installâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la cheminée.

Ses baisers, telles des plumes, et nos murmures furent les seuls sons qui envahirent la pièce pendant plus d'une heure. Nous étions bien, là, tranquille et ensemble.

- Et maintenant, ai-je droit à mon cadeau ? Murmura Draco au creux de mon oreille tout en me serrant contre son torse.

- Hum… il me semble que ton cadeau, tu l'as déjà ouvert contre le mur de l'entrée, le taquinai-je.

Il embrassa ma joue et mordilla mon cou avant de se lever. Il alla vers une des armoires du salon, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un cadeau. Je me glissai à genoux jusqu'à ma baguette, déposée sur la table du salon et lançai un « _Acio »_. Une miniature du cadeau de Draco arriva deux minutes plus tard dans ma main. Je prononçai un « _Amplificatum_ ».

- Euh… je me sens un peu minable avec mon cadeau, entendis-je venant de derrière.

- Aucun cadeau de toi n'est minable… à part ce parfum à l'odeur infecte que tu m'as offert pour mes 23 ans, finis-je en souriant.

Je vis son nez se froncer et sans attendre, je lui volai un baiser, avant de m'asseoir en tailleur devant la cheminée.

Immédiatement, il me donna son présent et j'en fis de même. Il déballa rapidement l'emballage que j'avais eu du mal à faire.

Bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dans les mains le dernier balai : un Flèche d'or.

- Pince-moi, je rêve, murmura-t-il.

- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais battre tes amis pendant vos matchs amicaux.

Il releva ses yeux vers moi et me sourit. Ce geste envoya une onde de chaleur dans mon corps et, les doigts tremblants, j'ouvris mon cadeau. Une fois le papier retiré, je soulevai le couvercle en velours marron pour tomber sur une chaine avec une bague comme pendentif. Je la sortis de sa boîte et remarquai une gravure à l'intérieur du bijou :

_« Une promesse pour dix autres années. Je t'aime, D. »_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et sans attendre je lui sautai dessus. Il avait dû prévoir mon geste car il avait déposé son balai sur la table.

Mes lèvres s'attaquèrent aux siennes avec volupté et abandon. Et après un baiser époustouflant, je lui demandai de me mettre la chaine autour du cou. Nous montâmes ensuite à l'étage pour nous aimer une fois de plus.

Sa bouche parsemait à présent mon torse nu, alors que ses doigts fins caressaient mes cuisses. Moi je baladais mes mains dans son dos, tout en le griffant de temps en temps, mêlant mes gémissements aux siens.

- S'il te plait mon amour… cesse cette torture, soufflai-je en tirant délicatement sur ses cheveux si doux.

Ses lèvres happèrent les miennes et sans attendre, il commença à onduler du bassin, frottant nos érections, tout en se préparant. J'adorais quand il faisait ça, l'excitation en moi atteignait son apogée et je devais toujours me retenir de ne pas venir à cette vision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un nombre incalculable de baisers fiévreux échangés, de frictions entre nos érections, il s'empala sur moi. Je redressai le torse et le regardai, si désirable. Cet homme qui était mien depuis dix ans, tout comme j'étais sien.

- Hum… c'est si bon, murmura-t-il avant de bouger.

La pièce se remplit rapidement de nos cris, de plus en plus forts, mais elle fut aussi témoin de nos mouvements de bassin, de nos lèvres unies et de nos mains soudées.

.

La journée arrivait déjà à sa fin et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se termine. Après notre petite escapade dans la chambre, nous étions redescendus pour une petite balade main dans la main au bord du lac, à quelques kilomètres de la maison.

Désormais, deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans le salon, Abraxas jouant quelque part. Nous venions à peine de rentrer de notre promenade en amoureux que Ron, Hermione et Abraxas étaient arrivés.

Tout en caressant la main posée sur ma cuisse, alors que Draco et moi regardions la télévision, je lançai :

- Tu devrais mettre au lit Abraxas pendant que je nous prépare un dessert.

- Mais c'est toi mon dessert, dit-il en se relevant puis m'embrassant.

Je lui rendis son baiser. Une fois nos lèvres séparées, il murmura :

- Tu sais ce que j'aime depuis dix ans ?

- Moi, répondis-je.

- Oui… mais j'aime particulièrement pouvoir faire ça !

Il vola mes lèvres pour un baiser étourdissant, alors que ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses. Nos langues se lièrent, s'effleurèrent et s'entortillèrent dans de délicieuses caresses.

Je gémis, tout comme lui, et il me souleva. J'entourai ses hanches afin de garder l'équilibre. A bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le mien et dit :

- Je préférerais que tu nous prépares un bon bain chaud. Je n'ai plus très faim.

Il me déposa ensuite au sol et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds puis soufflai à son oreille, lui envoyant mon souffle chaud :

- Je compte bien te faire l'amour une fois de plus ce soir… ou plutôt, te recevoir en moi. J'espère donc que tu as encore de la place pour ce genre de dessert.

- Merlin Harry, comment arrives-tu à m'exciter avec quelques mots ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents, tout en prenant le chemin de l'étage. Je pus entendre Draco appeler son frère.

Une fois dans la chambre, je ne perdis pas de temps et allai dans la salle de bains pour faire couler l'eau. Je pris ensuite le chemin de la chambre et me décidai à changer les draps. Ma baguette étant restée en bas, je le fis à la main.

J'entendis soudain Draco crier plus fortement après son frère et je me dis que ces derniers jouaient sûrement dans le jardin. Curieux, j'allai jeter un œil à la fenêtre et vis Draco sur son « ancien » balai, monter vers le ciel couvert d'étoiles. Il criait après son frère et j'eus peur.

La suite m'en donna raison. Je pus voir, en y regardant de plus près, qu'Abraxas était aussi dans les airs, alors qu'il était trop jeune. Il avait semble-t-il perdu le contrôle d'un balai… très rapide.

Puis, tout se passa tellement vite, que je restai là, à fixer la scène.

Le petit blond tomba du balai et Draco tenta de le rattraper. Mais la hauteur ne leur laissa aucune chance et Draco lui-même fut expulsé de son balai, avant de faire une chute libre vers le sol.

Et là, je voyais le corps inanimé de mon mari, tenant le corps de son frère.

Je poussai un cri et reprenant enfin conscience, je courus à en perdre haleine jusque dans le jardin. Une fois arrivé, je restai tout de même interdit face aux gémissements que j'entendais. Ces derniers me poignardèrent le cœur…

Je secouai la tête, sentant les larmes couler et m'avançai. Abraxas se releva à mon approche et commença à pleurer et à s'excuser. Je le pris dans mes bras, et lui ordonnai ensuite de prendre le réseau de cheminette et d'aller au Terrier afin qu'il revienne avec un médicomage. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé.

Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur lui… l'homme de ma vie. Du sang s'échappait de sa bouche et ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi.

Je m'agenouillai et caressai sa joue.

- Peux… plus… bouger…

Je vis effectivement que son corps ne bougeait plus. Il devait être paralysé du bas, si pas plus. Les larmes coulèrent encore plus et je pris sa main dans la mienne. Il gémit et je m'excusai, tout en gardant sa main malgré tout.

- Pardon…

- Chut mon amour, les médicomages vont arriver et tout ira bien, pleurai-je tout en serrant sa main.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il murmura :

- J'ai… toujours aimé… ça chez toi. Ton… optimisme.

- Je sais. Et moi, j'aime tout de toi… alors…

Je ne dis pas ce qu'il venait de me passer par l'esprit, ne pouvant admettre qu'il était mal en point.

Ses doigts bougèrent un peu, et j'eus de l'espoir. Mais le cri qui déchira la nuit me fit fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

- N'en veux pas à… Abraxas. Il a vu mon nouveau balai… et a voulu l'essayer. Pardonne-lui.

- Promis, dis-je tout en regardant vers la maison.

Mais que foutaient les médicomages !

- T'aime… pardon… pas tenir… promesse.

Sa phrase entrecoupée me fit réaliser qu'il allait de plus en plus mal.

Il toussa et du sang sortit encore plus de sa bouche, tachant son menton. Je frottai ce dernier de mon pouce et posai ensuite mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je savais de quelle promesse il parlait. Il pensait sûrement qu'il ne pourrait pas passer dix années de plus avec moi.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir Draco, le rassurai-je.

- Harry…

Quand ses yeux se fermèrent et le restèrent plus longtemps, je sus. Dans mon cœur, tout se gela et ma main serra la sienne.

Je pus entendre des sanglots de plus en plus forts, alors que mes yeux brouillés étaient toujours fixés sur ses yeux clos.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Retour au présent**

Là, sur la pelouse, je pleurais comme un enfant.

Je te revoyais encore allongé, perdant la vie. Je pouvais encore me souvenir du goût de sang dans ma bouche après notre dernier baiser.

Reniflant, je me relevai tant bien que mal et sans attendre, transplanai. J'atterris devant les grilles du cimetière où tu étais enterré. Tu avais décidé de ne pas rejoindre ta famille afin que nous puissions être enterrés ensemble, près de mes parents. J'avais été ému en lisant ton testament. Ce foutu testament que tu avais prévu !

Je me dirigeai vers le fond du cimetière qui abritait toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur. Endroit où je ne voulais pas te savoir.

Endroit qui me soulignait à chaque pensée que tu m'avais abandonné.

- Salaud, murmurai-je devant ta tombe. Alors je ne suis rien pour toi, après dix ans. Tu m'as abandonné Draco… tu n'avais pas le droit.

Je frappai faiblement la pierre blanche, où une photographie de toi datant d'il y a deux ans aux fêtes de fin d'année était attachée magiquement. Je pouvais sentir les larmes dévaler mes joues sans discontinuer, et mon nez couler. Mais je m'en fichais en cet instant. Comme de tout le reste depuis un an.

Depuis nos dix ans de couple que tu avais figés éternellement.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça me fait de savoir que je suis le coupable de ta mort, soufflai-je en m'installant dos contre la pierre tombale. Si je ne t'avais pas acheté ce maudit balai, ton frère ne l'aurait pas trouvé et voulut l'essayer. Tu serais encore en vie et on fêterait nos onze ans.

J'entendis les branches de l'arbre à proximité bouger face au vent et commençai à caresser la pierre froide sous mes doigts.

- Chaque minute où tu n'es pas là, je me sens incomplet. Ta voix me manque, ton odeur, tes mains. Ta présence dans le lit. Je t'en veux vraiment mon amour.

Mon corps fut secoué de gros sanglots et je pus entendre mes gémissements dans le silence du cimetière. Le temps passa, et me souvenant que j'avais laissé Abraxas seul à la maison, je dis :

- Je le sais bien que je ne devrais pas être ici, mais avec lui… Mais tu me manques tellement que… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à m'en occuper. Je te vois en lui et… et une partie de moi n'arrive pas à lui pardonner, comme je ne me pardonne pas à moi-même. Et au final, cela ne te fait pas revenir.

Je me relevai et enlevai ma chaine. Je la déposai ensuite sur la pierre froide et dis :

- Je ne la veux plus alors que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse.

Je fis ensuite quelques pas pour m'éloigner, avant de rebrousser chemin, de reprendre ton cadeau et d'embrasser ta photo.

- Pardon mon amour, mais tu… Je t'aime, terminai-je avant de partir.

Je lui en voulais, mais je l'aimais. Et comme chaque fois, je finis par reprendre ce cadeau douloureux.

Nous ne vivrons jamais plus d'anniversaire. Seuls nos dix ans existeraient à jamais.

**Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce texte.  
Jes Cullen-Malfoy  
**_Os publié le 08 octobre 2013_**  
**


End file.
